1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PoC communication server apparatus, a terminal apparatus and a PoC communication method, and in particular relates to a PoC communication server apparatus, a terminal apparatus and a PoC communication method for realizing PoC communication in utilization of a terminal apparatus like a transceiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
There planned is realization of PoC (Push-to-Talk over Cellular) communication of enabling use of a terminal apparatus such as a cellular phone and the like a transceiver to realize communication just by touching buttons.
PoC communication is rapid one-to-one or intergroup communication and with PoC communication a terminal apparatus can be utilized like a transceiver. An operation for starting conversation is a simple operation of not pushing dial buttons but pushing a particular button.
Currently, in OMA (Open Mobile Alliance) being an industry organization of promoting standardization of mobile application technologies, standardization is under way (OMA-RD_PoC-V1—0-20041115-C) based on the PoC Charter (OMA-CHARTER_PoC-V1—0-20031014-A).
However, in the specification stipulated at the present stage, no method of setting a destination address, that is, a user address of a user called by a caller as non notification and no technology for processing in accordance with non notification setting is present. Accordingly, there is a concern that a user address that does not want to be disclosed might be disclosed and nevertheless there are no means to protect user's privacy.
The present invention is attained in order to solve the above described problems of the prior arts and an object hereof is to provide a PoC communication server apparatus, a terminal apparatus and a PoC communication method capable of hiding a user's address from another user (employing non notification) subject to user's setting in PoC group communication.